deliriumfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Invalidinthewilds
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Invalidinthewilds page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 02:11, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi there! Just a thought, since I've been thinking on adopting this wiki for a long time, but the time had never been right until now.. Do you think this wiki needs major some cleaning up to do, and will help if it takes on new leadership? Thanks in advance. MRN nudge channel: you can't study for survival 20:58, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I absolutely think this wiki needs new leadership. I'd be totally willing to help any way I can but I have to be honest that until yesterday I had no experience editing wikis. I'm learning quickly but I still have so much more to understand. The only reason I even got an account here is so that I could edit the Delirium wiki. Even the most basic, simplistic things like formatting are absent here, nevermind actually information from the books. It's nice to find someone else who cares, it just warms my heart! Also, if I'm totally infringing on other people's territory by editing, I apologize. I'm just trying to make things better on the wiki. Invalidinthewilds (talk) 21:17, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Lol, nope, I didn't mean it that way! I have been watching this wiki for a long time ever since I had thought of adopting it, but there were no active editing here so I kept waiting. Now that I see there are more users contributing, I think it's time we need some admins to maintain it. If you want, I'll make you an admin as well after my adoption, ;) MRN nudge channel: you can't study for survival 21:23, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Sure that's awesome! Hopefully I can live up to the epic responsiblity. Invalidinthewilds (talk) 21:32, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Lol, it's going to be fine! I'm an admin on several other wikis, so if you got any questions, don't be afraid to ask! ;) MRN nudge channel: you can't study for survival 21:33, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Okay, cool. Thanks! Invalidinthewilds (talk) 21:37, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Re: No problem! ;) According to Wikia policies, I must have to wait and edit at this wiki for a week before I can adopt it...hope you don't mind the wait, ^_^ MRN nudge channel: you can't study for survival 21:46, December 31, 2014 (UTC) So, do we have both have to wait? I'm cool with it either way, I'm just wondering. Invalidinthewilds (talk) 22:06, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Lol, yeah...unless you want to adopt it? Do you have the experience? In that case, you'll still have to wait a few a more days still... MRN nudge channel: you can't study for survival 22:13, December 31, 2014 (UTC) No, no. You adopt it, I probably don't have the experience. I think I'm going to keep editing this week and stop next week. I'm fairly busy next week so I'll have no time anyways. Invalidinthewilds (talk) 22:21, December 31, 2014 (UTC) kk, gotcha, ;) MRN nudge channel: you can't study for survival 22:32, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 03:44, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much! Invalidinthewilds (talk) 03:47, April 2, 2015 (UTC)